


All I Want

by stonerskittles



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Laura Hale, Alpha Lydia Martin, F/F, Incest, Omega Cora Hale, Sibling Incest, Threesome - F/F/F, play mating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-04
Updated: 2015-05-04
Packaged: 2018-03-28 22:35:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3872284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stonerskittles/pseuds/stonerskittles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If it were up to Laura, they wouldn’t be here.</p>
<p>They don’t need to be here, as she’s tried telling their mother a dozen times but apparently socialisation is important for young wolves and Cora is at that age now where Laura is forced to share her sister to a handful of other wolves in the play-mating group.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All I Want

If it were up to Laura, they wouldn’t be here.

They don’t need to be here, as she’s tried telling their mother a dozen times but apparently socialisation is important for young wolves and Cora is at that age now where Laura is forced to share her sister to a handful of other wolves in the play-mating group.

Laura, aged nineteen and an Alpha, doesn’t need to be there. But there’s no way in hell she’s leaving her baby sister alone with horny teenaged wolves who have no self control.

She does want to see Cora in action though, even if she’d prefer it to be with Derek or Uncle Peter. Someone she trusts. Laura has taught Cora how to present properly, exactly how to move her hips and tighten around Laura’s fist.

Absently, she rubs her thighs together, thinks of the last time she had Cora naked, how she teased her little sister, rubbing her fingers along her slit but never dipping inside, not until Cora was dripping, covering the digits with her slick.

“We’re here.”

Their mom’s voice jolts Laura out of her thoughts, and Cora is nearly climbing over her in a rush to get inside the building.

The room stinks of pheromones and come and sweet Omega slick. There are roughly fifteen teenagers there, excluding the adults there to supervise.

They writhe on the mats in their underwear, some in pairs, others in groups. One Alpha, a strawberry blonde girl stands by herself, practically sneering at any Omega who touches her.

Of course, that’s who Cora heads straight for, stripping as she goes.

Laura watches the Alpha eye her sister and lets her come close, rubbing their bodies together. Her lips curls when Cora drops to the floor, arching so her pert ass is high, exactly like Laura taught her.

Cora whines, low and desperate, and there’s an obvious wet spot on her panties as she wiggles her body.

The Alpha smirks as she kneels, wrapping small, dainty hands around Cora’s hips and pull her back so Cora’s backside is pressed against her groin. The noise Cora lets out is obscene, and so different to she usually sounds like, Laura is halfway across the room before she realises that she’s moved.

She stops abruptly when Cora cants her hips back instinctively, moaning encouragingly. The Alpha twists Cora so she’s lying on her back and wedges a thigh between Cora’s, starts to ride Cora’s thigh with little rocks of her hips.

Cora follows suit, whimpering as she starts to get some friction.

“Alpha,” Cora breathes and Laura can’t help how that makes her jolt, move forward another step as the wetness between her legs increases. She loves when Cora gets like this, so turned on that she’s practically non verbal, the words she can make out are soft and high.

But Cora isn’t talking to her, and it’s the other Alpha who responds, murmurs “my name’s Lydia,” before sinking her teeth into Cora’ neck.

Lydia is marking Cora, little marks that’ll fade minutes after she’s finished but Laura knows they were there. She’ll smell Lydia’s saliva on Cora’s skin, hear Cora’s quiet chants of Lydia’s name in her ears. Just the thought is making her itchy, fingers lengthening into claws the tiniest bit.

As if sensing her jealousy, Cora looks her way and the rhythm of her movements falter for a second. Cora whines in confusion and Lydia growls softly, following her line of sight until her eyes are on Laura.

Her eyes light up almost immediately with understanding and she catches Cora’s wrists, pins them above her head.

“That your sister?” Lydia whispers into Cora’s ear, biting on her earlobe to make Cora squirm.

Cora nods wordlessly, and Lydia chuckles, rotating her hips lazily. Laura watches the motions, can’t help but notice how biteable Lydia’s ass is in her little panties.

“She’s beautiful,” Laura doesn’t blush at the praise, won’t let herself, but she does stand a little taller. “Do you want her to watch you come?”

“Please,” Cora whispers, almost inaudible, and the scent of her arousal hits Laura strong, sweet and familiar.

How can Laura protest when Cora begs so prettily? She gives Lydia a nod who gives one in return, then tilts her head to suck on Cora’s neck as they start to move again.

It only takes a few minutes for Cora to start moaning again, keeping her eyes locked with Laura’s. Her hands are gripping Lydia’s ass under her panties, and Laura can see them getting lower, dipping into Lydia from behind.

Laura can’t help but chuckle when Lydia’s rhythm falters at the unexpected intrusion. She glares at Laura in return, makes a point of biting Cora harder this time, making the brunette cry out.

Lydia hushes her, rocking her hips down firmly.

They do look good together, Lydia’s pale skin a contrast to Cora’s own slightly tanned skin, and even though Laura would rather it just be her and Cora, she can’t say she would mind if Lydia joined them one time.

She’s never been with another Alpha, and the thought of having to fight to get her partner to submit, or maybe being forced to submit herself, sends a tingle down her spine.

Cora starts to pant, hands flexing against Lydia’s ass. She’s close, Laura knows. It’ll only take a little more for her to come, she just needs - Cora looks at her and Laura smiles, mouths the words “come for me,” and the younger girl does, body tensing as she orgasms.

Lydia follows not long after, tossing her hair back and arching her back, hips slowing but not stopping. She and Cora lay there, panting into each other’s necks as they ride out the aftershocks.

**\--**

On the car ride home, Cora takes her hand and leans in close.

“Can we keep her?”

Laura runs a hand through her sweaty hair and smiles. “I’ll have a talk with her.”

Cora hums, laying her head on her shoulder. “I want to see you ride her face.”

“We’ll see, baby.” Laura squeezes her hand, signalling to drop it.

Yes, she’ll have to talk to Lydia.

**Author's Note:**

> [Tumblr](http://halereyes.tumblr.com/)


End file.
